1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a substrate for a display device, including a line, a display device including the substrate, and a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device is mounted on a substrate with a pattern including a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a line connecting the TFT and the capacitor. A substrate on which a display device is to be mounted, a mask with a fine pattern is used to transfer the pattern thereon to form a fine pattern including, for example, a TFT or the like.
Transferring a pattern by using a mask may be performed by, in general, photo-lithography. According to a photo-lithography process, photoresist is homogeneously doped on a substrate which is to have a pattern, and then, the photoresist is exposed by using an exposure equipment, such as a stepper, and then, (in the case of a positive photoresist), the exposed photoresist is subjected to developing. In addition, after the developing of the photoresist, a pattern is formed by etching using the residual photoresist as a mask, and an unnecessary photoresist is removed.